Fall Into Me
by Precious93
Summary: Clint is in love with Natasha, but she is not ready to be in a relationship. That doesn't mean she doesn't love him too. Ch1 Clint's POV, Ch 2 Natasha's POV. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Inspiration for the first chapter came from the song Fall into me by Brantley Gilbert and the second chapter came from Bound to you by Chistina Aguilera._

_I know they are probably out of character but it's my world so deal with it! :P=_

_I do not own the Avengers or the songs...if I did I would be rich._

_I make no money from these stories!_

**Fall Into Me**

_Clint's POV_

I was sitting on the roof of Avengers Tower. I had my guitar and was playing a song I didn't remember the lyrics to. It's didn't matter anyway because I was too busy thinking about my partner. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. Every time she goes on a solo mission or even missions with me, I get caught up worrying about her.

She has already berated me for taking a bullet for her. No, I don't get a thank you, I get a lecture as to how stupid I am. She always says emotions get us killed in our line of work, and that may be true, but I can't help it.

I love her. And I know she loves me too. Call it a hunch, but I see it in her eyes. Even when she is yelling at me and scolding me for getting hurt, I can see the worry she has for me. I see the pain in her eyes when I am hurt. She is worried, and yes, it is natural for her to be worried about me. I am her partner, but it's more than that.

She has worked with plenty of other people since she joined S.H.I.E.L.D and when any of them got her on a mission, she doesn't even bat an eye. But when I get hurt, she will do whatever it takes to make sure I am okay before she even thinks about herself.

I also think about how beautiful she is, whether she is seducing a mark or practicing in the gym or just hanging around the Tower in sweatpants and a T-shirt. I love how she is always comfortable in how she looks no matter what. She is confident in her beauty and it makes her deadly.

"What are you thinking about?" Natasha comes up on my side.

I jumped because I hadn't noticed her come up.

"God, Nat! Could you make a noise or something to let me know you're there!"

"Jeez, what's your problem? You usually know when I'm within thirty feet of you." She smirks.

"Yeah, well, I guess I was just thinking too hard." I smirk back.

"Well, be careful, your head my explode. So what are you thinking about?" She asks. She looks genuinely curious. She tilts her head to the side when I just keep staring at her.

"Oh, uh, nothing important. Just kinda got lost in my own little world I guess." I lie.

She calls my bluff, "Liar. You had that face. The one you only make when something is seriously weighing on your mind. And you were playing but not singing. So, spill. What's going on?" she jabs my arm with her finger.

"Ow, hey, cut it out!" I swat at her hand. I look at her for a long moment.

She isn't ready to know, at least not in words because I'm pretty sure she's known for a while.

"I'm sorry, Nat. I can't tell you. Not yet."

She sees right through me and figures out exactly what I had just been thinking about. She knows how I feel and suddenly she looks like spooked horse. She looks back at the door, ready to escape.

"Clint, I-" she stutters.

"No, it's okay. Like I said, not yet."

She nods, but still looks weary.

"Hey, just because I'm not ready for that, doesn't mean we can't have some fun," she offers with a smirk.

I grin back, "Bring it on, Baby."

She slaps my shoulder for the 'baby' comment and gets up, sauntering over to the door.

"You coming or what?" she lifts an eyebrow when I just sit and watch her walk. I get up and chase after her. She squeals in surprise- a noise I have never heard her-Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow- make. She runs to the door and opens it, slamming it in my face.

I chase her through the tower and finally catch her in the gym. I tackle her to the mat and we start sparring. It isn't in the interest of training, though. Each of us is trying to beat the other and be the winner. Neither of us willing to yield to the other.

After 20 minutes of fighting, I finally get my arms around her and pin her to the mat. She is looking at me with a fire in her eyes. I lean down and kiss her. It's a battle for dominance and just like before, neither of us will yield.

When we come apart for breath, I get off of her. She looks disappointed.

"Not hear," I smile at her. She stands and immediately launches herself into my arms, kissing me once again. I laugh as I walk over the elevator with her securely against me.

When we get off at my floor, because it was before hers, we end up on the couch. We are still kissing fiercely and she hasn't let go of me. When she does she looks a little shy- not an emotion I thought she had. She pulls back and looks down, a bit of fear in hear gaze as well.

"What?" I ask. A little confused at this change in direction.

She shakes her head and the emotion drops. "It's nothing," but she doesn't move closer.

"Nat, what's wrong?" I get a little concerned.

"I don't think I'm ready to do this." she stands up and walks towards the elevator. She seems spooked again.

"Nat, please. Don't go, we don't have too. I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to rush you. I thought you were okay with this."

She stopped in front of the elevator. She was tensed and just let it go in a sigh. That's when I noticed her hands were shaking. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Slowly I turned her around, not wanting to force her into something she wasn't comfortable with.

"It's okay," I whisper. I wrap her in my arms and she collapses against me. "Shh, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

She was still shaking, but a little less so. She nodded against my chest. I held her, for what seemed like forever. It could have been for all I cared, as long as I was with her. She had finally stopped shaking.

"Sing to me," she whispered so low I almost missed it. I was a little taken aback. She had never asked to hear me sing, although I know she's heard me sing before.

"Okay," I kiss her hair and lead her to the couch. I go to my room to get my spare guitar. Just like my bows, I have a favorite and a spare. The one on the roof is my spare. My favorite never leaves my apartment in the Tower.

"What do you want to hear?" I ask her when I come back in the room. She is curled up on the loveseat where I left her.

She shrugs, looking at the floor.

"Okay," I sit next to her and quickly come up with a song. It's a little dangerous to sing to her. Especially given the topic, but it's what she needs to hear.

I start to play the song.

"_A whisper away from changin' everything. But is it say such dangerous things. When your hands are tremblin', girl I'm weak in the knees. It's times like these when silence means everything, more than anything." _I look at her and her eyes are closed.

"_So fall when you're ready babe, let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace. And I'll be your love song, and I'll love you right off your feet, until you fall into me."_

She opens her eyes and stares at me. In those beautiful green eyes I see such raw emotion. Fear is most evident and I wonder briefly if I should stop. Then I see another emotion buried behind the fear. I see hope.

"_Love ain't a race, there's no finish line. And I love a chase,"_ I smirk at the thought of our early games, "_but don't leave me behind. 'Cause girl we're both gamblin', but I'm playin' for keeps. It's times like these when patience means everything, more than anything,"_ I can be patient. My work thrives on my ability to wait for hours, even days, for the perfect shot. If I can do that, I can certainly wait for Natasha.

"_So fall when you're ready baby, let our kiss count the moments, and hearts set the pace. And I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet. And I'll fall for you everyday, I'll cherish the moments that time can't erase and We'll be the love song, I promise you we're gonna sing. Girl when you fall into, girl when you fall into me. C'mon baby fall into me, I'm waiting, fall into to me, fall into me, fall into me." _I hold her gaze I as I sing the last line. "_A whisper away from changing everything_."

She looks at me for a long time, trying to hide her emotions. Keeping her mask in place. But I can tell it's crumbling down. I can clearly see her fear and frustration and hope. Her eyes become glassy and I can tell she is holding back tears.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. I lift my hand to cup her cheek.

She closes her eyes at my touch and a tear fall down her face. I wipe it away with my thumb. She opens her and and I no longer see the fear. All I see is hope. For what I don;t know, but it is there all the same.

"Thank you," she whispers. "Thank you." and I know that I won't get an 'I love you' tonight or maybe anytime soon. I've given her time to think about how she feels. She knows how I feel and she feels the same way, but she needs time to come to terms with those feelings. What she needed was for me to say I'd wait for her. To say I'd still be here no matter what. To say that I love her, even if she can't do the same.

_A/N- okay so that was the first chapter. Hopefully the second will be up really soon, cause I'm writing it now. Review please! I like to know what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: this chapter is inspired by Bound To You by Chistina Aguilera and as I was writing I found another song that went well with the dinner scene. She Is Love by Parchute. Enjoy!_

**Bound to you**

_Natasha's POV_

It's been a two weeks since Clint sang me that song- which is now my favorite song. Nothing has really changed between us. Clint hasn't made everything uncomfortable just because he admitted his feelings for me. But I do feel guilty for not telling him how I feel.

I can't though. I can't bring myself to tell him. I feel so guilty because he was brave enough to give me his heart and I feel as if I stepped on it and walked away. He doesn't feel that way, but the least I could do is tell him how I feel. Except I'm still not ready. I know I love him- Hell, everyone knows I love him- but I just can't bring myself to tell him.

It shouldn't be this hard.

From the moment I met him, he was able to see past my mask, see past the Black Widow. He saw Natasha, even though I couldn't even see her. He has always been there for me, and proved he always will be by singing that song.

But I'm scared because I don't want to hurt him. I can't trust my own heart. I've never felt this way and I don't know if I can handle this.

For the longest time I've hidden all my feelings from everyone, including myself. The Red Room taught me that emotions make you weak, and I was anything but weak. So I built up walls to protect myself. Walls that started crumbling the day I met Clint. He broke past the barriers I had set up in my mind and changed how I viewed everything.

Emotions aren't just something that can make you weak, but that can also make you strong. Clint has shown me that his love for me is what drives him to keep us both alive on missions. Yes, it gets us into a helluva lot of trouble too, but somehow we always manage to pull through.

But if I know this, if I've seen it, why can't I get past this crazy fear and letting myself love him?

Because I'm scared. Because I've never felt so deeply for someone before. I've never even hated anyone as much as I love Clint, and I've hated a lot of people.

I hear Clint's footsteps from down the hall. I sit up on my couch and watch the doorway as he walks into my apartment.

"Hey," he smiles when he sees me.

"Hey," I smile back.

"You busy?" he asks, though clearly I'm not. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I am utterly swamped," I gesture to the obviously empty living room.

He chuckles, "well then, I guess I'll just come back later." he walks out of the room with a smirk on his face.

Did he seriously just leave?!

Then he pops his head back in the doorway and says, "Hey it's later, wanna go do something?"

I roll my eyes and laugh because that is the stupidest thing he has ever said or done.

We hang out all afternoon sparring. We are in the gym when it becomes late. Clint says, "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure, anywhere you got in mind?" I ask.

"Actually yes." he says. I'm a little surprised. Usually we just go somewhere nearby, but this doesn't seem to be his line of thinking.

"Now, don't shoot me, but I was kind of thinking that I could take you out somewhere special." he looked a little nervous which instantly put me on edge.

"How special?" I ask, uncertain.

"It's a surprise. I know you don't like surprises, but I really want to do this. First I need you to get ready, and for that I need Pepper." He's excited., like a kid opening his birthday presents. He looks behind me at me the door. I turn to see Pepper standing there waiting patiently.

"Oh no, no not another make over!" I whine.

"Not a make over. Just a little dress up." Pepper smiled.

I looked back at Clint and glared. "This had better be worth it."

He smirks and winks and my heart nearly melts.

"It will be."

Pepper gets me into a red silk evening gown. It hugged my body as it flowed down to the ground. The one shoulder strap holding it up and a slit up the side all the way to mid thigh. Pepper pulled my curly red hair into a low bun with a few curls hanging loose around my face. She then did my make-up. It was subtle and elegant. Accentuating my green eyes and full red lips.

Damn she was good. Maybe I should hire her to do my make-up for ops. Unfortunately she works for Stark, so I guess not.

There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" It was Steve.

"Yes," I called. Waiting for Pepper to put the finishing touches of my make-up on. Steve walked in and immediately stopped. His jaw dropped and he began to stutter.

"I- uh, wow, Natasha, you look- uh, incredible." Steve blushed.

I smiled at him. "Thank you. Is there something you need?"

"Oh, yes. I am your next step. That is, I am supposed to escort you to Clint." Steve smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Why was Clint making this such a big deal? It was just dinner. It didn't have to be so special or whatever he was trying to do. It's usually pretty special because it is with him.

I sigh, "okay. Where to."

I stand and Steve offers me his arm. I take and we walk down the hallway to the elevator. I notice he presses the up button instead of down.

"JARVIS, the roof please," He requests to the AI.

"Why are we going to the roof?" I ask wearily, looking up at Steve.

He smirks and says, "You'll see."

Great, now Mr. Purity was keeping a secret.

We arrived at the roof. The door opened and I froze.

Clint was standing next to a table, set for two, in a tux! There were candles on the table and dome covered plates and soft music playing in the background and it looks like a scene from a romance novel. Steve walks me forward toward Clint, kisses my hand, and walks back to the elevator. I am stunned into silence.

"How did- when- why-," I stammer.

"Hey Nat," Clint smirks and leans in to kiss me cheek- something he's been doing a lot lately. He leads me over to the table and pulls out my chair. I am so surprised by everything that I don't mind letting him be chivalrous and I just sit down. I'll mock him later.

"I just wanted to do something special. I know it's kind of weird, especially since what we talked about a couple of weeks ago. But I really wanted to do this. I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to see how it would play out. I know you are ready for a relationship, but I wanted to show you what a date was like. What a date _with me_ was like." He smiles shyly.

I smile back, just a small smile.

"Thank you," I whisper, "I love it."

"I- what?" now he is surprised.

"I said thank you. It's really sweet. I don't really like surprises but this is beautiful, if cliché."

"Well, you know me, always doing stupidly cliché things!" he laughs and it's so beautiful to hear that I laugh too.

We eat our food, chicken Alfredo and green beans. We talk about nothing important, we banter playfully like we always do. And everything is perfect. When we finished our cheesecake dessert, the music is turned up and Clint stands, offering me a hand. I take and he pulls me to my feet.

He presses me against his body as the song 'She Is Love' comes on. He sways us to the music. I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes. My thoughts about how I feel come unbidden to the surface and suddenly I'm terrified again. I tense in his arms, he notices but doesn't release me. Instead he pulls me closer, tighter. Safe and secure against his chest.

Suddenly I realize that I don't have to be scared. Even if I've never let myself love anyone before, I've been letting myself love Clint for a while. I just didn't have the courage to tell him. I feared telling him and I can't remember why. He is here and he will hold onto me forever and never let me go. He won't fail me, he won't let himself fail me. He will stand by me as long as I let him, even if I won't. He always has, I just never knew it.

So, I will embrace these feeling and let myself fall- because I know Clint will catch me no matter what.

I lift my head off of his chest and look up at him. He is smiling at me,a reassuring smile that he always seems to have when I am unsure of everything. Telling me it will be okay.

"I love you," I whisper, holding his gaze in mine. In his storm gray eyes I see my love for him reflected back as his love for me.

"I know," he whispers as he bends down to kiss me. It's gentle and sweet and full of love.

We end up in his room that night, just talking. And when we fall asleep I am curled up in him. His arms wrapped protectively around me. I think about how scared I am about our new relationship. How this changers everything. I wonder how we will deal with missions, hope that our feelings won't get in the way. Although I know they won't because Clint and I have always been professional about our work.

So even though I am scared out of my mind that one of us will get hurt, I don't think about. Curled up in bed with the man I love, I feel confident that we can handle anything.

_A/N: That was the last chapter and I am sad that it was over. I feel like the ending should have been different. I feel like it didn't really end. I don't know. Please review! I love feedback!_


End file.
